Honeylyn Mapa
Maria Honeylyn "Honey" Magpantay Mapa (born April 18, 1994) is a student in De La Salle Lipa. Early Life She was born on April 18 in Marasigan Memorial Hospital Cuenca, Batangas. She lives in Cuenca Batangas. She is the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Mapa. She has two big brothers named Jc and Archie Mapa. When her father died, her big bro Jc is the one who stand as a second father. A second father who always there for Honey and the one who’s willing to sacrifice his everything for Honey. Her big bro Archie have his own family in San Jose, Batangas. Although his two big brothers are very strict to her she still love them. Honeylyn went to kindergarden at Cuenca Central Elementary School. When she was in fifth grade she is a track and field varsity player in their school and she won a champion medals. Then she attended Cuenca Institute for her High School. They say that being a High School student is the best until her father died. October 14 is the worst day ever because her father died. But after a year, Thanks to her friends and the organization of the school that she attended. She became a C.A.T. officer. In their school she won medals again from being a varsity player of badminton doubles. In their school also she met a group of people named “MYTHICARL” and she became close to them. At that moment she is very happy because she found a friends that she never imagined that she will also treat them as her family. Now, at the 18th of December they will celebrate their 6 years anniversary of being barkada’s. She is now a senior at De La Salle Lipa taking up Bachelor of Arts in Multimedia Arts. Personality To her, life is short. She cherishes all the things that she has and appreciate it well because one cannot say when it will be gone. To her, family is one who you can trust well. Her happiness is her friends and cousins while her loneliness is herself. Like others, there are times that she has some sad days. She has friends that always there for her to entertain her for a while t forgot what is on her mind. She has a best friend and that best friend is her “Diary”. Yes, it’s funny that she has a diary at her age but because of that diary she can say what is on her mind to remove her stress and hard feelings. Almost everyone has at least fantasized once about their dreams or where they would like to be. Ten years from now she wants to be a good artist and have her own photo studio. She will work in a good company that can help her to get what she wants in her future. She has a lot of goals but for now, she wants to finish her schooling and to have her diploma in their graduation. Category:W4B